


Hungry Demon

by Dunkin Donuts (Momma_Sun)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Dan Avidan, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Incubus Dan Avidan, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Dunkin%20Donuts
Summary: Dan hasn't 'eaten' in a few days and mentions a way he can feed for longer. Arin blindly agrees, knowing little of what it entails. What comes is quite the experience Arin will remember forever.[This fic is really graphic with gore content but it does have a fluffy ending, please read at your own risk!]
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 18





	Hungry Demon

Dear God in Heaven, why did Arin agree to do this? He wanted to help out Dan, he'd been living with them for what felt like years but was probably only a few months. Yeah, they'd banged a few times but it was only because Dan needed to eat, which sounds weird but when you remember that he's a demon, specifically an incubus, it makes more sense.

Now what was it Arin agreed to?

To let Dan eat him out… X-treme edition.

It sounded like an okay idea at the time, if a bit weird, but a day passed and Arin thought more on it and he started getting nervous. Was it going to hurt? How will it feel to see that? Will he even  _ survive _ this? Thoughts raced through his head as he sat on his bed, staring at his clasped hands. Dan hadn't fed in a few days and it was starting to affect him, everyone could see it no matter how much he tried to hide it, so when Dan mentioned the idea of getting more through a separate method, Arin blindly jumped at the chance.

Fuck his bleeding heart… That term may go literal soon, fuck if he knows.

His nerves stayed flared as he took off his shirt and slid back on his bed to sit against the headboard. Dan should show up any second now, everyone in the house was gone. Suzy was out hanging with friends and Ross had flown back to Australia for the week to visit his family. It was just Arin and Dan in the house.

"What's taking him so long?" Arin mumbled to himself as he looked around the room.

Just as he spoke a shadowy figure manifested from the corner of his room, the dark shadows melting away to show Dan's way too pretty face, dual horns, tail, and a very much lack of any clothing aside from boxers. Arin also noted he had his human legs instead of goat legs, probably made for easier mobility Arin guessed.

"Took you long enough."

"Apologies, princess, I had some work to do down in Hell. I'm happy to see you're still on board with our little… Arrangement." Dan smiled at him and walked towards the bed, crawling onto it and towards Arin.

"Yeah, uhm… About that… You sure this won't hurt? I'm a little worried that you cutting into me like a freshly made ham is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Dan chuckled and shook his head while he rubbed Arin's stomach, giving a little squeeze here and there.

"You shouldn't feel any pain, no. Maybe a slight tingling feeling… And possibly some other things."

" _ Other things? _ "

"It won't hurt."

"... Okay…"

"Arin, if you don't want to do this just tell me and we can fuck instead, that's always on the table." Dan paused his movements and gave Arin a serious look with all four eyes. Arin gulped and shifted his position slightly.

"N-No, I… I wanna do this. I wanna help."

Dan stared at him for a few more seconds before smiling and leaning up to kiss Arin's forehead.

"Alright then."

Arin took a deep breath as Dan dug his sharp nails into his stomach. It stung as first but the throbbing quickly faded as Dan dragged his hand across, effectively cutting him open. God it did indeed feel weird seeing his own intestines start to spill out of the large wound, blood started pooling down his thighs. This poor bedsheet has seen better days.

"Woah." Was all Arin could manage as he watched Dan stick his hand into the wound. No, yeah, that definitely felt weird. Arin has never been so glad to have demon magic used on him, he really couldn't feel any pain. He knows he should, he can see what's happening, but it's just a pleasant tingling sensation instead.

"Hey Arin."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see a cool trick?"

"Uhm… Sure?"

Dan smirked and reached down. Arin could feel him moving around inside him, that sure is weird. He felt him looking for something but before Arin could ask a sudden jolt ran up his back and he gasped.

"Wh-what the  _ fuck _ was that?!"

"You, my good sir, may be the only person alive to experience a direct, internal prostate massage."

"... Are you telling me that you can reach my prostate from there?"

"But of course! I have to make this enjoyable for both of us, don't I?" Dan's smirk grew as he pressed his finger against Arin's prostate again. Fuck that feels good.

"F-fuck this is the weirdest boner I've ever had." Arin's poor body didn't know how to feel.

Dan leaned in to kiss his neck and shoulder before pulling back and shoving his other hand into Arin's stomach, grabbing his intestines and pulling them out. Arin was in shock as he saw his own bodily organs now external instead of internal. It was kinda cool.

Snaking out his long tongue, Dan licked some blood off of the pink tube before crunching down, his sharp teeth making quick work of separating the piece he bit on.

Okay that was probably hotter then it should have been. Is this unlocking some sort of weird gut fucking kink that Arin didn't know he had?

Dan kept rubbing against Arin's prostate as he ate, giving Arin's body conflicting messages. It eventually gave in to his boner. His hips twitched towards Dan's hand, a groan escaping his lips.

"Fffuck."

"We can later if you want."

Arin tried to glare at him but it's kinda hard when you're horny as fuck.

"If you weren't manhandling my organs right now, I would beat your ass."

"We both know I'm stronger than you."

"With those twig arms it's easy to forget."

Dan glared at him and reached back into Arin's stomach, grabbing something else and yanking it out. Arin gasped at the sudden intrusion and looked down to see what he grabbed. It looked like his liver.

He watched as Dan took a big bite out of the squishy organ, blood squirting onto his face as he tore it apart. Arin could feel the blood trying to rush to his face, but it just couldn't make it. He was kind of bleeding a lot from this gaping wound in his tum.

A straight up moan came out of Arin as he watched the demon feast. He was grossed out, but he was also  _ incredibly _ horny. Fuck Dan and this whole internal direct prostate whatever.

"F-fuck! Dan!" Arin whined and thrusted his hips upward to try and get any friction on his dick. Of course Dan moved out of reach. What an asshole.

"Yes, Big Cat?"

"I'm going to fffucking kill you."

"Good luck with that."

Dan chuckled and swallowed down the last of Arin's liver before reaching his bloodied hand to Arin's face, smearing his own blood across his cheek. He looked confused for a few seconds before Dan leaned in to kiss him, further smearing more blood onto his face. In his foggy mind, Arin didn't even think twice to open his mouth when Dan licked his lips. He tasted his own blood in the demon's mouth, on his tongue, on his sharp teeth. The sharp tang of iron was all he could taste.

If it weren't for having to breathe, Arin could've stayed in that kiss forever, but even in this state he still has to break away and catch his breath. Dan licked his lips as he watched Arin pant, his eyes starting to gloss over.

"Go ahead and cum baby, I've had my fill."

As if on command, Arin threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he creamed his boxers. Fuck that was intense.

Dan helped him ride out his high before retracting his hand, more blood gushing out as he did so. He looked up to see Arin with his eyes half closed and slumped against the headboard. He looked ready to pass out any second, which was normal.

The demon hummed as he pushed back in the remaining organs, he gently ran his hand along the cut and it slowly began to close, everything going back to how it was like this never even happened. The only thing remaining was the now dried blood staining the sheets and Arin's skin. Dan sighed and picked Arin up, he needed to get clean as soon as possible before the blood fully hardened. The sheet, however, is gone for good.

He put the sleepy human into the tub and started up the water, hoping it wasn't too hot or cold for him. He was never all that good at telling temperature.

"Dan…?"

"Yes, Ar?"

"What are you doing?" Arin gave him a tired, confused look as the water began to pool up around him.

"You need to get washed up, duh."

".... with my boxers on?"

Dan blinked and looked down. Why yes he did forget to take those off. He gave a nervous laugh and snapped his fingers, Arin's boxers disappearing, hopefully to the washer but Dan was never good with teleporting things.

"Better?" Dan sat next to the tub and gently traced his hands along Arin's soft skin.

"Much."

They shared a small laugh before falling into a silence. It was a comfortable silence, one that could linger with both parties having a smile on their face.

Once the tub was full enough, Dan turned off the water and grabbed a scrub pad to clean off the blood from Arin.

"What about you?"

"I'm a demon, Arin, I can clean myself very easily, you, however, are five seconds away from passing out, so let me take care of you okay?"

Arin hummed and nodded, letting his eyes slip shut as the warm water covered him like a soft blanket. After the shit that just happened, Arin was grateful that Dan cared so much to help him get clean… For a demon, he was pretty damn caring.

He didn't know when, but he must have fallen asleep in the tub at some point because Arin woke up tucked into his bed, of which he noticed had a change of sheets. He groaned and sat up, his stomach felt weird and memories of what happened rushed into his mind. A shiver ran up his spine as he lifted his blanket to see not even a scar on his stomach. There was a slight red tint from the blood but running his hand along it, it was all smooth. Demon magic is weird shit.

He still felt a little froggy though, probably from the blood loss. He also felt hungry, oddly enough.

As Arin's mind drifted into wherever the fuck it wanted to go, his door opened up and there stood Dan, now fully clothed, holding a plate of food.

"Pancakes and bacon? Isn't it, like, the middle of the day?"

"Middle of the night, actually, and I'm gonna be honest I don't know how to make any other earthly foods, so stop complaining." Dan huffed and gave Arin the plate, who laughed as he sat up fully to lay it on his lap.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, I'm actually very hungry."

"That's normal, it's why I made this. You need to regain your strength, you went through alot."

Arin chuckled and gladly dug into the food given to him. It was surprisingly good for having been made by a demon, especially Dan, but also… Pancakes and bacon aren't exactly super hard to make. Whatever, he still appreciated Dan going through the hard work.

It took a while for the fog in his head to clear up, but Dan was laying in bed with him the entire time. Arin smiled as he cuddled with the demon, to most people it may be weird to have ao much trust and love for someone so dangerous, but to Arin? Fuck, man, he just let this dude eat him like he was a thanksgiving dinner. He trusted Dan with his  _ life _ … And it dawned on him.

He was in love with a demon.


End file.
